Skipping a Heartbeat
by atheeka89
Summary: Rachel Guerrero,after the death of her mother,joins her half-brother Eddie Guerrero. She became really popular and people know her, hell the world knows her. She got this really big problem, the hereditary disease of her mother's clan is eating her slowl


Title: Skipping a Heartbeat

By: atheeka89

Hey guys, this is my new story. It has several chapters so please review. By the way, I only own Rachel and the other names that you will find unusual LOL. Hey, send me your feedbacks, thoughts and ideas so I can make this fic better. I am neither American nor Canadian so my English is kind of poor. Chapter 1 up!

Chapter 1: Rachel Guerrero

"Hello, Eddie?"

"Rachel, how are you?" Eddie Guerrero asked

"I'm fine, mother was buried yesterday in Dallas. Brother, I'm next." a sobbing tone.

"Don't talk like that okay? Everything will be fine, trust me. Where will you go?" Eddie asked.

"I really don't know. I'm 27 already brother, in about three years, the disease will kill my ass. I'm on my way there in your arena. Arkansas right?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Yes in Arkansas, take care alright?" Eddie said.

"Aright, you take care too, I'll see you there."

That was Rachel Sherwinnes Guerrero, half sister of Eddie Guerrero. She accepted her surname being a 'Guerrero'. She is in a medium complexion and height. No parent could attend to her needs because her mother, Alicia Sherwinnes had died because of hereditary disease, leukemia and her father, who is Eddie Guerrero's father, doesn't accept her as his child.

She patiently rode the airplane and went straight to the Arkansas arena to meet her half brother Eddie. She knocked on a room with the name 'Eddie Guerrero' posted on it.

"Bro!" Rachel greeted.

She was in a printed tank top, faded jeans and sneakers with a knapsack on her shoulders.

"Rachel!" Eddie said and hugged Rachel.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel said with wet eyes.

"Nothing much." Eddie said. "Hey, John Cena's friend Ashby Cameron offered this really nice condominium unit in Warwick, Rhode Island, so I guess, you'll stay there." Eddie explained.

"Really? Wow thanks! But what if there's a kind of accident in the condo or something?" Rachel said and she sensed that someone was on Eddie's couch.

"Ashby and John will be in West Newbury Massachusetts so it's just miles away from the condo. Don't worry, as long as they're around, no one could touch you." Eddie turned around to the couch.

"Oh yeah, Rachel this is John. John, this is Rachel my half-sister." Eddie introduced.

"Ashby and I kick ass so you don't have to worry. So you're Rachel huh? Eddie's been muttering you all the time." John Cena stood up in a 'Nets' jersey, his usual shorts and his ever-usual rubbershoes and hugged her. "Nice to meet you."

'He was so warm!' Rachel thought. She patted his shoulder and said, "I'm totally pleased to meet you."

Eddie exited the room leaving the words 'I need to see Long.'

"So you like to tour in here with me?" John suddenly held her hand and she was like 'Oh my gosh! My lifelong crush is holding my hand!'

"With pleasure!" They both walked into the hallway to the women's locker room with clasped hands. Just when she was caressing the moment, somebody attacked the from behind…

-Hey that was Chapter 1. I bet you can't wait to find out who attacked them from behind. Okay, less talk more rock! Chapter 2 rolling…

Chapter 2: Backstage

"…Somebody attacked them from behind…"

It was Booker T. They both went down and Booker was punching John all over the face. Rachel was really dizzy; she felt the cold surface of the floor. She stood up and went to the direction of the two men. Then suddenly…

SMACK!

Rachel slapped Booker across the face. Cena was shaking his dizziness from that attack. Booker stood there eye to eye with Rachel.

"Tell me, you didn't just do that?" Booker said.

"Well, I just did." Rachel replied fiercely. John was on his feet, wiping his cheeks.

"If you want some action, why don't you do it in the ring?" Rachel suggested. Booker just stood there with super-popped eyes. Cena was like 'This girl is deep!'.

"Later, John Cena versus Booker T, how do you like that? Sucka?" Rachel said.

"Fine, were not yet done." Booker T raised his voice and left. Cena went to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Rachel asked assisting John Cena.

"Yeah, I guess chili plasters would do the muscle fatigues" John said, tilting his head

"Okay." Rachel said examining his bruised arm.

"That was brilliant!" John said doing a 'brilliant' face expression.

"Yeah, thanks. His face is kind of greasy, yuck!" Rachel replied staring at her hand.

"Usually, I wrestle him. I was like, burger patty's anyone?" John said snickering.

"Ha-ha, come on. Let's go." Rachel snickered back and grabbed Cena's hand.

"Alright." John replied and placed his arm on Rachel's shoulder.

That's chapters 1 and 2. Wish you all had fun reading it as much fun I had making it. Don't forget to send me feedbacks, positive ones please! LOL. Chapter 3 is up. Cena STILL reigns!!!

Chapter 3: Friends

They went directly into the women's locker room, opened the door and found Torrie and Jackie fixing their selves up.

"Hey girls!" John greeted each one of them with a kiss on the cheek. Rachel stood aside still have a clasped hand with John.

"This is Eddie's little sis, Rachel." John introduced her.

"Hey!" Rachel raised her hand.

"So, you're Rachel. Eddie's been worried sick talking about you every time." Torrie adjusted her wristwatch.

"Every time." Jackie laughed.

"Yeah, he's concerned about me, all the time." Rachel snickered. "Because, he's my only family." She continued.

The diva's and John's bright faces turned into lonely ones.

"No, I'm sorry." Torrie explained looking depressed.

"I'm alright, its fine." Rachel smiled.

"So, bunny and I gotta go." John muttered and accompanied Rachel outside. As they walked to the 'cruiserweights' locker room, Rachel asked…

"Why'd you call me 'bunny'?"

"Did I?" John smirked. "Yeah, I did. I was in the mood to call you 'bunny'" He continued.

"Yeah right." Rachel laughed and punched John lightly in the face.

They went inside the locker room of the 'cruiserweights'. They saw Rob Van Dam, Chavo Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman teasing each other.

"Buddies, this is Latino Heat's little sis." John introduced her.

"Hey guys." Rachel shyly greeted.

"What's up?" Rey and Billy greeted back while RVD stretches in the back.

"Rachel?" Chavo startled and hugged her with a full smile on his face.

"Oh God, Chavo!!!" Rachel hugged her with all her might. Chavo broke loose of the hug and kissed her cheek. "I missed you." Everybody was startled.

"Whoa, what's up with that?" RVD interrupted.

"What?" Chavo laughed. "Come on now guys, Eddie's 'everybody hates Rachel' does not 'literally' mean 'everyone'." Chavo continued.

"Uh, right!" Rachel snapped. "Chavo is more then a nephew to me, he's like a brother." She continued.

"Tks, tsk. Family ties." Cena teased and they laughed.

"So, we gotta go. Need to introduce her to the 'Long Teddy'" John snapped.

Rachel went out of the room and looked around. John whispered in Rey's ears…

"This is what I'm talking about, a _valet_."

"Rock on, dude!" Rey teased back.

Correct! A valet for John Cena!!! In case some dudes don't know what a valet is it's a female escort for a wrestler!! Isn't that exciting? Alright, give me your feedbacks and compliments. Can you answer a few questions fo' me?

Do you guys want a love triangle between Rachel, John and a wrestler or non-wrestler or no love triangle at all???

I was wondering that they will have a baby or not? If you guys want a baby, give me the name. GIRL or BOY but preferably GIRL.

Note: I'll be making chapter 4 in about a week or so!!

Thank you guys! Please send me comments and reviews!!! CENA ROCKS!!!- atheeka89


End file.
